The present invention relates to bomblets, and more particularly to a bomblet which can be effectively used for different purposes, such as against tanks, against personnel and for starting fires.
Some types of bombs, missiles and other weapons are presently designed to accomplish a particular mission. For example, some are made to penetrate heavy armor, some are designed to start fires and some are intended to be used against troops. There are several disadvantages to a speciality bomb, one being that when loaded onto an aircraft, it may be necessary to unload the speciality bomb if a different mission is assigned. Another disadvantage of special purpose bombs is that multiple inventories need to be maintained thus increasing production cost and storage cost.